The invention relates generally to signal analysis instruments and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for combining data from multiple signal acquisition devices.
Signal acquisition devices such as digital storage oscilloscopes (DSOs) and the like typically include a limited number of input channels and a limited amount of memory for storing data acquired from the various input channels. This limitation in acquisition memory reduces the size of the acquisition record(s) produced by a DSO. Additionally, advances in acquisition rates provide the ability to generate increasingly larger acquisition records in shorter periods of time, further exacerbating memory limitation problems. While this problem may be reduced by increasing the amount of memory within a DSO, such increase in memory is not without cost. Moreover, the actual amount of memory increase to be provided is inherently dependent upon the application to which the DSO is used. Thus, a very high memory/high capability DSO may provide a level of functionality far greater than necessary for most of the applications to which it is used.
These and other deficiencies of the prior art are addressed by the present invention. Specifically, in an embodiment of the invention, the acquisition records of several signal acquisition devices such as oscilloscopes are combined to create a single acquisition record. By controlling the phase of acquisition clocks within the various acquisition devices, and triggering the devices in a synchronized manner, the resulting acquisition records from the respective devices may be interleaved to effectively multiply the sample rate of a commonly sampled signal(s). In this manner, practical limitations regarding the amount of acquisition memory deployed within a single acquisition device and a desire to obtain more detailed measurements of a given signal are realized. Thus, a plurality of more standardized signal acquisition devices may be grouped together to achieve a higher level of functionality at a reduced cost.